diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Paragon
The Paragon System is a gameplay feature of Diablo III. It was added to the game after release, to provide more end-game content for players who had reached the level cap.2013-09-20, Diablo 3′s Paragon 2.0 system will remove the Paragon level cap. Games.on.net, accessed on 2013-09-23 Paragon 1.0 :For the currently used system, see the Paragon 2.0 section. In Paragon 1.0, after a player reached level 60, any further experience gained counted towards Paragon levels, of which there were 100, calculated independently and separately for each character.2012-08-20, Introducing the Paragon System. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-22 If one took into account every class/gender combination in the game, then a player could reach "Paragon 1000."2013-09-19, Player Spotlight: Glow's Quest for “Paragon 1000”. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-22 Every Paragon level rewarded a player with core stats such as strength, dexterity, intelligence, and vitality in amounts similar to what they'd gain from a normal level, and 3% magic and gold find. A new frame in the character's portrait was earned every 10 levels to signify their paragon progression. Two extra portraits were available at levels 98 and 99.2012-12-16, Diablo 3 - Paragon 99 Special Portrait!. YouTube, accessed on 2014-04-17 To support the system, Nephalem Valor provided a 15% experience bonus per stack, applicable toward Paragon levels, making Ruby gems in helm useful even at level 60. Paragon 2.0 Paragon 2.0 is an updated version of the Paragon system released as part of the pre-patch to Reaper of Souls.2014-03-03, Diablo 3 updates to 2.0.1, introduces new Loot and Paragon systems. Games.on.net., accessed on 2014-04-06 It made the following changes: *There is no cap on Paragon levels. Players can now earn as many Paragon levels as they can, provided they contribute time. All that needs to be done is to simply fight monsters and complete quests with a hero already at lvl 70. *Paragon levels are now account-wide per game type. Normal characters on an account will share a Paragon level. Similarly, all Hardcore characters on an account will share a Paragon level. Any Paragon experience a player gains on their Normal or Hardcore characters will contribute to their account’s “Normal Paragon level” or “Hardcore Paragon level.” Same division exists for Seasonal and normal characters, to a total of four separate rankings per account. *Players now earn Paragon points each time they level up: 1 per level. These points can then be spent to boost up various stats in four different categories: Core Stats, Offensive, Defensive, and Utility. All characters on a player's account have their own version of the allocated points, which can be reallocated at any time. Points added cyclically among categories: that is, Core at Plvl 1, Offensive at Plvl 2, Defensive at Plvl 3, Utility at Plvl 4, and then again Core at Plvl 5, continuted by Offensive at 6, ad infinitum. The categories are: *'Core': The Core tab serves as the source of increasing a hero's basic statistics, which has a varying effect on some of the other Paragon tabs. The stats that are affected by the Core tab include a class's Primary Stat, Vitality, their Maximum Resource, and Movement Speed. *'Offensive': The Offensive tab serves as the major source of increasing a hero's damaging prowess in combat. The stats affected by the Offensive tab include a hero's Attack Speed, Cooldown Reduction, Critical Hit Chance, and Critical Hit Damage. *'Defensive': The Defensive tab serves as the main source of making a hero harder to kill in battle. Stats that are affected by the Defensive tab include a hero's Armor %, Life %, All Resistances, and Life Regeneration. *'Utility': The Utility tab serves the sole purpose of providing secondary stats that, while not necessarily vital to a hero's success, serve to make their quest slightly easier. The stats affected by the Utility tab include a hero's Area Damage, Resource Cost Reduction, Life per Hit, and Gold Find. The caps for attributes are: *A class's Primary stat (Strength / Dexterity / Intelligence), at a rate of +5 per point, no cap *Vitality, +5 per point, no cap *Movement Speed, +.50% per point, cap of 50 points (+25%, which is maximum base bonus for most classes, making +Movement Speed affixes on items useless beyond that point) *Class maximum resource: Mana (+4 per point), Spirit, Fury, Essence (+1 per point), Wrath, Arcane Power, Hatred (+0.5 per point), cap of 50 points. Demon Hunters do not gain Discipline through points here. *Attack Speed, Resource Cost Reduction, and Cooldown Reduction, all at +.20% per point, cap of 50 points (+10%) *Critical Hit Chance, +.10% per point, cap of 50 points (+5%) *Critical Hit Damage, Gold Find, Area Damage +1% per point, cap of 50 points (+50%) *Armor, Life %, +.50% per point, cap of 50 points (+25%) *Resistances, +5 per point, cap of 50 points (+250) *Life Regeneration, +214.6 per point†, cap of 50 points (+10730) *Life on Hit, +160.9 per point†, cap of 50 points (+8045) †-Life Regeneration and Life on Hit values change to fit the hero's normal level. The numbers listed are for a lvl. 70 hero. In classic Diablo III, the numbers are 4 times lower. While it may seem that most stats have a cap on them that cannot be exceeded, there will always be some incentive, even if only a little, to attaining more Paragon levels. After players reach Paragon 800, they will have maxed out all the benefits offered by tabs other than Core. Each Paragon level gained afterwards will add a point to the Core tab only, of which two stats (Primary stat and Vitality) have no cap. This allows the nephalem heroes an ever growing advantage that they can make use of to help ease the burden of tackling higher difficulty levels. In addition, after level 800, the amount of experience needed to level up is ''greatly ''increased, so in a manner of speaking, 800 is the reasonable cap. When the new system has been implemented, previous Paragon experience (not levels) from the 1.0 version was added from all characters and formed new levels. Under the system, if a character dies or is deleted, the amount of Paragon experience that character contributed is not lost —Paragon experience is shared by all characters on the account. Remember that Paragon levels for Hardcore and Softcore, and for Seasonal and Normal characters, are separate. Paragon points can be reset at any time when not in combat. There is no cooldown or fee for doing so. To allocate points faster (10 points at a time), player can click them while holding the Shift button. As of patch 2.5.0, clicking them with Ctrl button will allocate 100 points at a time. Paragon experience is only added when the character is at maximum level they can achieve (70). Normal experience earned while leveling does not add up to Paragon total. Paragon points are the only customizable attribute that is not stored and automatically changed via Armory. As of patch 2.0.4., there are new paragon Portraits, granted every 100 levels past 100, i.e. 200, 300, 400 etc., up to 800. In a sense, Paragon 2.0 is reminiscent of the character leveling systems of the first and second games, where class stat increases were at the player's discretion (in contrast to the system of Diablo III, where stats increase in a standard manner with each increase in level for each class). As of patch 2.3, players can earn some new Paragon portraits for doing achievements in Season 4. You can also earn new Paragon portraits by completing Seasonal objectives, gaining promotional materials or killing Sir William in Whimsyshire. References Category: Gameplay Category: Diablo III